


missing piece

by smushedapathy



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Charlie is Freaked Out, F/M, Out of Character, Platonic Chaggie, Secret Relationship, Teasing, Telepathic Bond, especially in hazbin, fools being fools, i am bad at characteristics so beware, soulmate aus are very interesting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smushedapathy/pseuds/smushedapathy
Summary: Alastor lives in a world where soulmates are real.Sadly, when Alastor was alive, he had never experienced these things. He never felt any romantic feelings towards anyone nor' did he feel that fictional pull people describe in newspapers or chatter, he had nothing holding him back.From his time in Hell, he learnt that soulmate bonds do not carry over if the individuals are in separate realms. One in Hell, and one in Heaven. However, they can be carried over if both individuals are in the same place.Weird thing is; all these soulmate experiences he's missed when he was alive, they all seem to happen the moment he had stepped foot into the realm of Hell. He can't help but wonder why, but he isn't complaining.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 37
Kudos: 341





	1. a sadness that runs through him

**Author's Note:**

> **soulmate tropes**  
>  You can see what your soulmate is doing when you sleep and vice-versa, if you're both asleep then you can meet in a dream. But, there are restrictions.
> 
> And, people say you and your soulmate can share thoughts freely once you've met.
> 
> soulmate aus is a playground in Hazbin. No matter what ship, it's so,, interesting. I love it.

Alastor is a dangerous man.

Once, he was alive on the surface of earth where others like him had roamed. A land where soulmate links was one of the big things that humanity was trying its best to learn about, aside from creating new technology such as cars and radios. As well as the battle of poverty and the illegal activities done.

Supposedly, this 'fascinating phenomenon' and 'intriguing concept' of a bond tying you to another person was an amazing thing to chat about. Everyone had praised it, there was barely anyone who didn't seem hesitant by the idea. Every individual Alastor had met was excited to meet their other half, they would blabber on about the events they went in their dreams.

Dreams. A connection where soulmates can see what the other is doing if one is asleep, however, if both are asleep, then they end up entering this dreamland that is said to be a mix of their minds. The two special individuals can meet and interact, but sadly cannot see or say anything personal about themselves to the other otherwise they will be awoken immediately.

Everyone in the world knew of this and always had a handful of stories to tell. Since barely anything was known about it in the time period Alastor had lived, everyone had numerous of nonsensical theories about it. All of which the man wished he could make sense of.

It was a shame that the man couldn't experience such an intriguing concept.

It was a shame that society couldn't accept a person who didn't have a link connected to anyone.

No matter who he talked about this to, whether it be a doctor, a friend, a family member, a stranger, he knew that they looked down upon him.

As a child, his parents had informed him that this connection happens once a person reached the age of ten. When it hadn't happened, his parents then told him that he was simply a late bloomer. Alastor was hurt to hear that his parents hoped they weren't raising someone who wasn't destined a special someone through closed doors.

As an adolescent, he had been sent to the doctor several times after saying he hadn't experienced anything special. His doctor tried to find ways or if it was curable, but since soulmates weren't that well researched about back then, there was no answer. Only a grave face that made Alastor shrink and his parents upset.

As a teenager, his friends would nudge and sometimes joke about how he had no heart since he had no soulmate. They wouldn't be there to console him because they saw the poor soulmate-less boy as someone else the moment they learnt about a trait he didn't have, they continued to be friends, but Alastor couldn't help but feel like he wasn't accepted into the group as he used to.

He was ridiculed and pushed aside. That, or he was never taken seriously when it came to the topic of soulmates. No one could fathom a soul who had no link to another, no one could wrap their head around this lonely life this man held, no one could believe that Alastor didn't see anything but pitch black and his own empty imagination instead of visions of his soulmate or a dreamland made just for him and another.

They would look at him with those saddened and pitiful eyes and tell him that _you'll meet your soulmate one day!_ and how _you'll see them in your dreams, you won't be lonely again_.

Folks theorised that Alastor's soulmate was dead before he reached the age of ten while others believed that Alastor truly wasn't deserving of a special person as payback for something he had done in a previous life, which the male called falsehood on. They all thought that he would be a shaking deer without his soulmate as his other half present with him.

He would smile bitterly at their accusations and tell them that he would do fine on his own. He wasn't a weakling just because he was missing the 'excellent' experience and feelings one would get when they met their soulmate and fell for one another, the excitement they would feel when they woke up and began writing down what they saw before they forgot the dream, the butterflies and the popular fictional trope of 'tug of the heartstrings' when progress was being made. Something Alastor would hear everywhere.

Soulmates was a big thing for novels and any other entertaining story trope, it was the most popular thing to play around with. It was everywhere. Even in commercials or classes, god forbid how sappy the world would get once any sort of holiday would begin. Especially Valentines.

It was all so weird, so odd, it made him feel like he was the black sheep of humanity. The empty feeling in his heart and the faint yearn he would never admit to would strike.

Because of his lack of knowledge of experience, Alastor told himself that he had nothing to lose. His mind had been hurt with all the backlash and ridicule people would tell him because of the tie he was missing, how he was a sin, forever lonely til the end. The underlying knowledge that his parents was disappointed in him no matter how hard he tried to impress them, all because he lacked one aspect that he was supposed to have. Everyone pitied and hated him.

Besides, was this soulmate thing even that important? What was the big deal? Alastor has tried so hard to see the specialty in it, but didn't find anything except 'love that makes people happy'. All he saw was dependency and emotions leading them all on.

To be honest, it was cute and Alastor did like the idea of having someone out there that was for you. But, he couldn't help but feel like that was a bit unfair to have someone already made for you without your say, all your life depending on this one person when you might like another. But that might just be him.

Also, being someone who didn't have a soulmate was bad enough. But, hearing the people who had met their soulmates and didn't want to be involved in a romantic relationship? The horrible disapproval and disgust he witnessed was terrible, yet it was a topic barely touched.

Alastor saw the newspapers of several people forcing themselves to love each other, some ended up fine while most ended up devastated and confused. He saw their false content smiles to mask the turmoil he could easily tell they tried to hide, the internal stress and panic they attempted to hide.

Suddenly, this whole idea of sweet chosen love doesn't seem so appealing. He saw the hidden pressure society hid behind sweet big hearts and sparkles and immediately turned away. If you weren't in a romantic relationship with your soulmate whom you have met, you will be a joke until you are. Alastor felt a bit better about not having a special other then, knowing the sharks you'll face if you don't meet society's standards.

Well, he already failed the test so he was used to the teeth those sharks will gnaw, but for others who failed it later on.. oh well.

Because of this; since he didn't have any ties or links, or anyone he could possibly mess his image to. He told himself that he had nothing to lose, he could be a maniac and he wouldn't feel any remorse, he didn't have anyone to play nice in front or anyone who he could consider his own. He can be his own person. He can finally let out this rage that has been building up at everyone around him and all their silly snarls at his lack of a soulmate.

With no one to console, Alastor had let himself go mad. A poor gentleman had succumbed to the inner demons manifested into him by the denial and disappointment that was placed in his mind by others, the shame and guilt of himself turned into a wicked shield, the sour and bitter feeling of emptiness had turned into a drive to make himself known.

Alastor is a lethal beast in a man's body.

Was this the result of having that other part of his soul missing? How he had no one he could call home? Is this what people meant by soulmates balancing each other out? Or, is this the work of the terrible treatment he was received for not being like the rest? Who knows. The mad man had never let himself question his doing, feeling like this drive to eliminate was the only way of fulfilling that empty void. Even if it didn't.

He loved his reign of terror, hearing everyone fear him know that he had made their smiles turn upside down. Alastor enjoyed pretending to be afraid and keeping that adrenaline low when broadcasting his murder as a radio presenter, he laughed at the headline he would see on newspapers. They don't know that it was him. Why would they? A killer never releases their identity to the public.

However, this happy chipper feeling faded back into bitterness when he heard the gossips and frowns when people connected this back to the topic of soulmates. How they felt sorry for the killer's soulmate, they spoke of how ashamed his significant other will be, how ridiculous it is like all the other criminals.

Soulmate here, soulmate there. Link here, dream stories there. The echoing disappointment and shame others would tell him as well as the things he would feel about his own self, the lonely curiosity of how nice it would be to feel all the tingly sensations people say they would feel to the bitter opinion on love and soulmates. Still, it created a conflict as Alastor would look up and wish that maybe, just maybe, he did have someone out there who could balance him and free him from this internal hell.

It was all so complicated and conflicting. So sad and pitiful.

Alastor couldn't help but lose himself a little bit more to the shadows and static in his mind. He continued his madness through killing, then broadcasting it as a worried radio presenter after a body was found and he would be notified to tell the world. It took all of his willpower to not describe it a sick way or vent about why he had murdered them and to keep it to a pathetic fearful apparel.

It was thrilling, to say the least. To be in a world of insanity, to be in a world you've lost yourself to, to let it all go in the worst way possible; it felt _wondrous_. He thought he'd hate it or have second thoughts after awhile, but no, he just wanted more. More, more, and more.

It was an out to take away that lingering empty feeling he had to put up with, that mistake that lived in him that he had to live with. Anything to block that out, an adrenaline that makes him feel more _awake_.

He was slowly becoming more and more entertained by the different reactions he'd hear from other people living nearby, the different theories made by the clueless cops, and wannabe investigators _._ It barely got boring. Oh! Just imagine the screams his neighbour would bare! The grief he could learn about. The five stages of grief he'd see for himself multiple times.

Sadistic and twisted yes, but he didn't have anything going for him anymore. Was it right for him to do this even then? No. He was unjustifiable for the massacre and terror he left behind, and that made everything feel all the more better.

New forms of entertainment, new ways to treat his boredom, what a joy! So demented, so endearing. Alastor has never felt so exquisite. What will he do tomorrow? Who will be next? It brings him a smile to his face.

Ah, the satisfying sight of those who try to climb up to the top only for them to tumble down and crumble and try over and over again before submitting to failure. Reminds him a bit of himself, what a clown. Ha! Good thing those pathetic days are over. Thank goodness! Now, he has the weeping and defeated cries of investigators who have tried and given up on following his case or the trauma he'd witness to keep him going. What sick entertainment.

Amusing, isn't it?

Well, life gives you lemons and you make lemonade.

It's sad to know that one day gig will be up. Knowing that he will leave the platform of the living. He pondered where he will go next. Will he end up in another life with no soulmate once again? Is this what happened previously and this has been an ongoing cycle because of his doing? Well. It was fate's fault and partially him to blame. 

The day Alastor's reign ended with himself shot between the eyes. He was glad to know that he could continue his horrible reputation in a place he couldn't believe was real, and a place he was surprised to see was a bit less chaotic or troublesome as many had believed. It seemed like a harsher earth with magical whacky powers.

Nonetheless, he enjoyed himself. The smile on his face never faded, heck, it even grew when he found out that he had become one of these ‘Overlords’ and made himself a name for people to remember. He was overjoyed, his entertainment can continue here. In Hell.

Of course, soulmates had been a topic he heard about. But this time, it was interesting. From his time in Hell, he learnt that soulmate bonds do not carry over if the individuals are in separate realms. One in Hell, and one in Heaven. However, they can be carried over if both individuals are in the same place.

Which means, there were people here who could feel the same lonely pain he felt when he was alive. Only worse, since they had lost the other half because of their own doing and not because they were born a mistake. Alastor couldn't help but feel prideful and amused, finally, they would know how he felt.

Though, as fun as it was. He can't help but feel like time had stopped moving when he had fallen into a slumber. His poor heart screeching into a stop as his blood seemed to turn cold, shock. He recalled waking up the next day, feeling odd and confused. It was something that never happened before.

He expected the same pitch black abyss or a messed up wonderland, but no. It was something more.

The demon failed to believe it at first, feeling conflicted and scared of this new revelation. But, he couldn't go around it. He couldn't pretend that it didn't exist. He can't pretend that he didn't see from another person's perspective. If anything, the next dream he had _broke_ him.

Alastor found himself in a place with another person in it. A place that wasn't his usual screwed up imagination land, and it came with a presence of someone that made the demon feel like that empty void in him might finally be complete.

He just can't believe it. It's real, it's all real. But it'll take a while to get used to. Something about this situation seemed laughable, so comical. Surreal. But it's _real_.

After all these years, these decades, these lonely mourns and cries. The guilty pleasure of the childish dream and curiosity he wanted to have so badly but couldn't. All of this misery and shame he had to put up with, the buildup until he snapped.

A soulmate.

He had a soulmate.

And they were here, in Hell. Not on the surface. But in Hell.

As if it was like in the old days where he had first began killing, the same rush of excited adrenaline flourished. This time, mixed in with the childish glee and dream he wanted to have for so long clashing with the adult and negative bitter opinion of the concept.

He couldn't help but feel like he had found a new form of entertainment and a reason to look forward to. After all, he had all of Hell to look for the person he missed out on. He wondered if he could feel what he heard other people; the tingly feeling, the pull, the happiness and content. Did he want that? Was he ready?

He was pissed off and mad that his soulmate was here, of all places. But, he had come to terms with it. Besides. His soulmate might've died before he reached the age of ten and this is where his other half has been all this time, he wondered if they suffered the same as he did. All lonely without a soulmate.

For once, The Radio Demon is uneasy of the future. All because of an unexpected storm decided to enter the ring.


	2. would you dance for me too?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie lives in a world where soulmates could be real.
> 
> Sadly, when Charlie was alive, she had never experienced these things. She was supported when she said that she couldn't feel any pull or see any special dreams, saying how it can be weight or a form of weakness.
> 
> Still, she wanted to know what it was like. Surely, she had someone out there. She heard all of the nice attributes a couple would have because of it. Despite Hell being a gruesome place, soulmates were one of the things that made it seem less so.
> 
> It was hard to shake was what already implemented, though. When she began having mixed dreams or visions of her destined partner. She couldn't help but recoil back slightly, especially after her first dream. Her soulmate was dangerous, remarkably so. 
> 
> It's exciting, though. Very exciting.

Charlie is a careful woman.

Contrary to popular belief, she wasn't an naïve as people would think. Sure, she may act so, but she knew better. Quite an observant little missy she was, but she was too kind. Or at least wanted to show kindness in hopes of spreading it, which was unsurprisingly difficult considering where she had lived. Hell was a place of miserable souls, happy-go-lucky demons like her were far too rare of a sight to see.

Who knows how she ended up this way? An accidental decent doing of parenting? Angelic blood that was passed down through her father? Charlie was like a mysterious enigma. There was more than what meets the eye.

An example of her many oddities was her lack of a soulmate. Although, this was excused due to the known fact of bonds that might not be able to carry over because of two souls winding up in separate places and not on the same plane.

Lucifer had suggested this theory to her, before deciding that perhaps it wasn't an accurate one. If it was, then that would mean his little devil might be impossibly soul-tied to a human or an angel. Both outcomes are undesirable in his eyes, especially the latter. Hell forbid it. He wants her to rule on her own and have her own say in choosing a partner.

Lilith, Charlie's dearest mother, had theorised that maybe she was born without one as a result of being a pure demon. A hellborn. The idea may sound sad, but she quickly reassured Charlie that this meant that she had no weaknesses or any expectations to be met if she had a soulmate. She was independent.

Many people seemed to envy or pity Charlie's aspect of having no other half. Especially those that had lived in a period where soulmates was a big thing, they pitied her the most, demons and demoness alike used this information as some sort of jab at the princess or a topic of pity. Still, they would turn away and keep her loss of a soulmate as a mere subject, no action done to comfort her.

All her life, she was quite interested and intrigued of what this pack of mysterious feelings she didn't have for decades living in Hell. She even asked her parents if they were able to experience it, surprisingly, they could. Well, it was sort of 'broken' compared to other soulmate link reports. They couldn't see through each other's eyes if one was asleep and one was awake, they couldn't communicate via minds unless they were within certain proximity.

_“It's the result of our..falling, so to speak.” Lucifer informed her slowly, the tilted ends of his mouth slightly losing its spark as a subtle awkward look stumbles on his face. “But yes, we do have a link. It's not that clear. But we have one.”_

Charlie had always wondered if their troubled connection with each other might've disabled her own link. What if she was made without the purpose of being someone else's significant other because of a genetic mishap? For some odd reason, the thought of being lonely disheartened her. It wasn't like she wasn't thankful for not being tied to a specific person's soul, but she wouldn't mind.

That person was made for her as she was for them, what's the bad deal of it? They both get to learn more about each other and fit in like two pieces of puzzle that connect well together. She wondered what it was like to feel like someone could be there for her, since she barely had anyone in Hell who would willingly lend a hand.

She wanted to know what it was like to have a special someone. Whether it be a friend or a significant other. Charlie already had her parents, but they were simply family. She wanted someone else who she could trust, someone that doesn't laugh at her for being herself. Someone who accepts her for her.

Alright, she may be a little naïve. She's aware of this. Her dreams and hopes of having her soulmate being that one person for her is way too high of a standard, a hope that held too much meaning. A wish that could probably never happen. For all she knew, if she had a soulmate out there, they would ridicule her and frown for being the one connected to her annoying cheerfulness.

Happy endings aren't impossible, but they are hard to find. Charlie has been told this to herself many times. She's always tried to chase after rainbows. Hoping that she'll find that happiness one day, the content and sense of fulfilment. She never stopped trying, it's a rough road to take, but she never stopped attempting to find that light. It doesn't have to be big, just something that can make a change.

All her life was spent alone, learning how to rule Hell when the time comes; toughening up her outer skin; developing her abilities. During all of this, there was the sad beating in her chest saying how there was some sort of emptiness in her heart, a piece that it couldn't find. It wouldn't hurt anyone to know what it was like to have a soulmate, would it?

Yet, she knows that this is simply childish dreams. But she can't just let it go. It had become more than a dream, anyway. It had evolved into a wish.

The princess hasn't stopped hoping for the best. Every night she goes to sleep, she wonders if her dreams will finally be something other than the black abyss of nothing or her own imaginary world. Even if the sad disappointment happens every morning, she continues to believe that she does have a soulmate out there.

No matter how her mind tells her how 'it's never going to happen' or to 'let this idea go', even if she did, she'll still use it as a form of motivation. After all, she wouldn't mind having someone by her side, as much as she liked being independent as she was. And still is and will continue to be! She wouldn't mind having someone with her, that's all.

Plus, throughout her life, she has seen the different effects a soulmate bond can have. Some are grumpy, numb, or shattered because their soulmate had gone to Heaven while they had gone to Hell, some had a..weird..relationship per say, while a few had sappy, lovesick ones. Her mother and father seemed to have a decent bond.

The concept simply amazes her to no end.

There are obviously negatives to this, but there are also many positives. Charlie remembers herself walking to the balcony of her home and praying to her father, or whatever other god is listening if they cared, that she could have this empty feeling in her heart filled.

Imagine her surprise when her wish had come true one night.

The princess had shot her eyes open as she recalled meeting a strange tall man in red. His face and figure somewhat blurred, he was looking around perplexed as she was. Then, they locked eyes through the blur and began chatting away. Charlie's brows furrow as she recalls the dream environment. It was a sunset and set on top of a hill, but down below were houses that looked pretty and old. A village.

They were going to exchange names before the dream came to a halt, but it appears like the dream had forced its dreamers to wake up before any personal information was given. It was like a tease, she had felt upset when she woke up.

Charlie remembered her father saying how soulmate's couldn't exchange any personal notes about each other, only vague and broad ones. They can freely say what they want once the two have met and see that they are each other's soulmate. Charlie thought that this was a bit 'too much', for lack of a better word, but it was fair to an extent.

In her father's words, “ _It's like a game of cat and mouse, my fallen angel._ ” As he described it.

The dream has made a conflicting but happy mark. The princess had almost fallen back to bed just to return to that dreamland, until she considered the thought that perhaps her soulmate she met in her dream last night was now awake and walking around. Which led to another batch of thoughts, knowing that if her soulmate was awake and she would go back to sleep, she would be able to see what he was doing.

Did she even want to know what her soulmate is up to right now? See through their eyes and see what they're doing? It was tempting, but..

Charlie stared at her bed, pondering. Then, she shook her head. That would be invasion of privacy, although it will be inevitable that she would accidentally do so. Maybe that's what soulmates do normally? Sleep and see what their soulmate is doing? She'll need to get used to it, she supposes. She had grown up without a soulmate, after all. She's used to being her own person, it'll be fun learning new things however.

The thought of seeing through her soulmate's eyes seem to bother her, for some reason. I mean, who knows what terrors her soulmate in particular would be doing? This is Hell, after all. There are all sorts of sinners and her soulmate could be one of the craziest or the sane ones. Besides, what if her soulmate didn't want her to see what he was doing?

Yeah. For now, she'll stay awake and try to entertain the thoughts that bounced around in her head.

She could barely contain her excitement and curiosity, before getting slapped with confusion and concern. Why did she suddenly begin to dream of her soulmate then? How come it didn't begin in her childhood times? Then, Charlie remembered another thing about soulmates. About how bonds can't be carried over to Hell since one of them has been lifted up to Heaven while the other was stuck in the pits of Hell.

And, her people had come from the place of the living. Not Hellborn like her. Huh, maybe she should've expected it to turn out like this, her soulmate being one of the souls who had been put into Hell. After all, people who had been placed into Hell was what made up a majority, if not all, of the population down here. Charlie smacked herself in the face, questioning what she was expecting.

She had a soulmate and they were now here, in Hell.

But, now this raises some other questions. Such as; if she was her soulmate's other half, and she was a hellborn while he wasn't, how did he cope in the land of the conscious? Did he had a soulmate up there? But that wouldn't make sense, Charlie was down here and she was his soulmate. Unless they had a third soul in their bond. 

There was rarely any cases of a poly bond. It wasn't impossible, but it was almost nonexistent. Especially once you died, from what she knows. It was either one of you get left behind, two of you go hand-in-hand without knowing a third soul exists, or you all get into the same realm. The latter had a rare chance of happening, beyond rare even.

Pity seemed to bubble up in her mind. A sad and guilty sensation sneaking its way into her mind, making her sag into her bad with shame. If she wasn't in a poly bond and her soulmate had been someone who was alive while she was down here in Hell, he probably experienced the same loneliness she had felt. Who knows what he's feeling? What kind of thoughts did he have on soulmates?

She never thought of the possibility that her soulmate could be someone who was alive. Lucifer had theorised it, but called it a dumb idea. Now, it might not seem so dumb after all. Charlie couldn't help but feel a little convicted about her life as a Hellborn demoness, it's not like she didn't like her home, or anything of the sort. If she was born here, then she was going to be stuck here. She might as well get used to it and love it. 

She just felt a little sad on the matter of whatever poor mental state her soulmate had to undergo because of her life like she did, the curiosity that ate her inside out, the mixed opinions on the concept. Looking back on the dream, it did seem like he was confused on the whole new situation just as she was. Which only made her feelings more mixed and her suspicions slightly confirmed. She hoped that he didn't care about it and lived his best life.

Guilt turned to shame, and shame turned to an idea, and idea turned into inspiration. A small motivation, a nudge to do a plan she had when she was younger after seeing all of these exterminations happen as she grew. It wasn't a new idea she made up just now, it was quite an old one.

It may sound crazy and maybe sounding a little bit impossible, but she had a silly little plan that was based on rehabilitating sinners. As times passed and the massacre that would happen every year to tone down the population down in hell, she pondered if there was a more humane way to solve it without sheathing any weapons or drawing out blood.

She hadn't thought of it in decades, being busy training to be a leader and life catching up with her several times. But, now with her soulmate here, it had somehow ignited some sort of will to _do_ this crazy plan. She may have only seen him once in a dream, but his presence seemed to energise her, as weird as it sounds.

Charlie hums as she looked out her window from her bed. She'll have to ask her father or read books on what effects a soulmate can have. Other than that, her mind stirred as her childhood idea arose in her mind once more. This time, with meaning.

After all. It would help her people. She couldn't stand the corpses on the ground, the tense and wary faces that would hide in hopes of an exterminator not noticing them, as well as the chaos that ensues after. Some of them look like they don't even belong here, while some could use whatever heavenly blessing the people upstairs can give.

The princess' face softened at the thought of redeeming her soulmate into Heaven. He could probably use the holiness to enlighten him from the loneliness, if he had felt any form of loneliness anyway. Plus, if he was redeemed. Charlie wouldn't need to worry about him getting killed off by the exterminators, he would be safe up in Heaven without any care in the world.

Her ached at the thought of her soulmate leaving to another plane of existence. They both have undergone desolation of one another and now they're both here, together. Is it wrong to separate each other again? After missing out on whatever soulmate shenanigans or these sillt experiences she heard people have with a soulbond for decades? Would it be right to return to living alone?

Charlie pursed her lip as she closed her eyes. She rolled to her side on her bed, thoughtful. 

Well, it would be selfish having everyone else go to heaven in her rehabilitation plan but keep her soulmate here because she wasn't able to have the same soul bonding experience as everyone else did, or well, those who had their soulmate throughout life and managed to carry them to Hell or Heaven. It wouldn't be right.

Redeeming her soulmate seemed like a great idea. She wouldn't mind giving up her joy of finally seeing her other half if it meant letting the other enter a place she figured is more welcoming and happier than down here. It would mean that she most-likely wouldn't see him again after getting him redeemed, but as long as he lived a happy life somewhere better than here, it was worth it.

But, before that time comes, if Charlie ever got the great moment of seeing her soulmate in person. She will make sure to make every moment count and make up for not being by his side, hopefully she can be the light to scare away whatever darkness he carried. She doesn't know how the Hell she'll react once she meets her soulmate, after years of not having one, but she's sure that she'll be fine. Hopefully.

With this thought in mind, Charlie sits up from her bed with a confident smile. She swung her legs over the edge and stretched, her plan of rehabilitating sinners now has a purpose and more meaning with this small push. She walked over to her desk, picked up a pen, and began jolting down ideas.

This was going to be the idea that will make a change.

She can do this. She can see what happiness lies at the end of the rainbow.

This will help her people, herself, and that special person wandering somewhere in Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the actual story begins next chapter. forgive my poor writing and storytelling. 
> 
> and no more weird describing monologue!! whoop! no promises there won't be any,, but,,, y'know. 
> 
> I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying this so far, I love all the excited comments you give. it never fails to make my day. :]


End file.
